TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a cutter head for trial borings, a boring jig for gathering earth samplings in the form of a sea bottom boring jig and a process for sea bottom boring that is used in earth sampling to collect soil samples from a defined depth beneath the bore surface.